Nobody's Perfect
by hiddden magic
Summary: Oneshots revolving around the PSYCH characters, and the seven deadly sins. Thanks to Elocin105 for letting me use your idea!
1. Juliet's Envy

**I got this idea from the story 'Deadly' written by Elocin105. If you're a fan of the office check it out!**

**The story is a series of oneshots revolving around the characters of Psych and the seven deadly sins. {pride,envy,gluttony,lust,wrath,greed,sloth}**

**Note:** This isn't a priority story for me, it's just something I've been working on to help with writers block. The chapters happen in no specific order. I'll use all the characters and all of the sins (more than once probably). So far, I've written a few chapters, none of which contain dialogue, but I'm thinking of adding some in the next chapters.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. I do however own the PSYCH iPhone case, and the bobblehead app.....

_•••••••••••••••_

_{Juliet's POV}_

_Look at them. Holding hands, all cute and cuddly. She doesn't deserve him. _

Aw. What am I saying? I should be happy for Shawn. Plus, Abigail is a really nice girl. I mean…she probably would be if I got to know her better. And why should I be mad at Shawn for finding someone that makes him happy…right? How many times did I turn him down? I can't be mad at him for moving on. How many more times was he going to have to try with me, before I finally said yes? Although in my defense, I did ask him out. Why was our timing so off?

If Abigail weren't there…Shawn and I would be dating right now. He would have said yes after I dumped my emotional baggage on him that night. But he was already on a date…with her.

I'm not _jealous_ of her per se…ok maybe a little, but green isn't a good color on me (figuritively speaking, of course). And besides, I've always hated the girls who go ape crazy and possessive, all because they can't be with a guy. I'm not going to let myself become one of them.

I do, however, wish he'd break up with her. Then again, one of my biggest problems with dating Shawn in the first place, was that he didn't want a serious relationship. If he were to break up with her…isn't that sort of giving me the idea that he's still not ready?

Maybe she should break up with him. But that would make me the rebound girl…

I'm just going to have to accept the fact that they are happy together. It shouldn't matter this much to me anyways. Why fuss over losing something that you never had.

••••••••••••

So there's the first chapter.  
REVIEWS PLEASE. Your lovely reveiws are what keeps me writing. Ideas, and requests would be amazing, seeing as how there's a lot of characters and sins to write for. I'm definitly going to hit road bumps trying to write some of them! Merry Christmas


	2. Shawn's Lust

**I know...it's short. This is the next chapter. Reviews are lovely **

**Shawn- Lust**

I had asked out Abigail some time ago. She was an almost high school sweetheart, and a really nice person. Not to mention her body. If not for the respect that I had been taught to have for women, I probably would have developed some sick '_Naughty Kindergarten Teacher' _fantasy, maybe even thrown in a Coyote Ugly reference or two. I've never dated anyone longer than I have been dating Abigail.

I didn't feel the same about Juliet. If I did, I would have tried to go out with her a long time ago. If I did, everything would be so much simpler.

You see, everyone thinks I love Abigail, and I guess I do…to some extent, but I'm also a pretty great actor. To be completely honest, my attraction to her is mainly physical, just like the majority of the other girls I've had relationships with.

There's more with Juliet. She's someone I could seriously see having a real future with. And that's why I can't go out with her. Not yet anyways. Jules can't become a girl from my past, I won't let her be a distant memory, she will not be another face in a slide show of two week relationships.

I was in lust with Abigail, but in love with Jules, and that's why I'm still with Abigail. I need to become more, otherwise I'll never get to have more. If I was ever going to have more than lust for Juliet, I needed to be worth the risk to her. Too bad the only way to show her I was ready, was breaking her heart in the process.

**So there it is. I know it's really short and all, but do you really want me to drag on and on about whatever's going on?  
If upcoming chapters have dialogue, I'm sure they will be longer.**

**Let me know what you think! Reviews help so much molly**


	3. Abby's Envy

**This is very very short. I swear it looked a lot longer on Microsoft Word {I hate how that happens}  
Anyways-this is Abby's chapter showing her envy of Juliet. I hope you like it :]**

I wish I was her sometimes. To be looked at the way he looks at her. Sure, I've looked into his beautiful green eyes, but something is different. Something's missing. When he looks at her…there's such a passion. With me it's an act. Maybe for her. Maybe for me. Maybe for his family. Maybe even for himself. I can't be sure. What I can be sure of is that it's fake. Not all of it. We've definitely had our moments. The fact that he's tried so hard for so long, shows that he cares. He wants it to work, but it can't. He needs to be with her, and she needs to be with him. Because when she looks back at him, they share a moment. Even if for just a millisecond, they share something so pure and real with just a glance. I could let this continue. Carry on pretending to myself that she's just a _random _co-worker, but I know it's not true.

So I'll smile, and laugh. Just for a couple of days, until the spark of hope left in me burns out. He won't break up with me. He wants to see us last. So I'll do it myself. We'll go somewhere, not too romantic, not too casual. Just somewhere we can be alone. It's going to be hard, especially for me, but it's the right thing to do.

Because after we break up, and he moves on, things will be better. They'll go out, I know they will. They'll have the life I thought we had a shot at having. There will always be an adventure. Never a dull moment. She will realize that he's not so shallow, that he does take things serious (when it's important), and that he can have a real relationship. They'll both wish they would have gotten together sooner.

Maybe I'll bump into them someday, at a café or something, and they'll be engaged, or married. Maybe even have kids. And it will be awkward to see them so in love, because I still won't be over him. Sure I'll move on, but there's always going to be a part of me… how cliché.

**Like I said-short. I would really appreciate your thoughts/feedback, and maybe some ideas. I'm trying to work on longer chapters. **


	4. Lassie's Wrath

**Finally, a longer chapter. This one is written in two parts: the first from Shawns POV and the second from Lassiter's.  
This one is about Lassie's obvious anger issues. Unfortunately, I kind of had to make him the bad guy, which i really don't like doing. Anyways, Here it goes :]**

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

"Get OUT of my office! You made a mistake and I don't want you in my sight until you are ready to admit it and FIX IT!"

I heard Lassie yelling at somebody as soon as I walked through those Santa Barbra PD doors.

"I said I was sorry. I acknowledged my mistake and I'm _trying _to fix it, but you're not letting-" The small familiar voice sounded threatened and my heart started to leap.

"I don't wanna HEAR IT O'HARA! OUT!"

"But-"

"OUT!"

Lassiter was towering over Jules, jabbing a threatening finger into her shoulder.

"HEY!" I ran to them and placed myself in between the two of them, throwing his hand away from us. Now that I had Juliet safely behind me, I realized something that I hadn't thought about before. He wouldn't have hurt her physically at all…me, I wasn't so sure about. Still, he had no right to behave that way towards her.

"What the _hell _are you doing?" I asked, slightly calmer.

"You too Spencer? Take your girlfriend and get out of my face!"as he pressed forward, I held Juliet firmly behind my back. I knew she wasn't scared of Carlton, but I still didn't want anything to happen.

"Don't talk to her like that Carlton. I don't know what the hell is going on here, but _really?_ Did no one teach you how to treat human beings?"

"Spencer, I've HAD it with you."

And the next thing I know, his fist hit me square in the jaw. The force of the blow knocked me off my balance and I stumbled backwards into Jules, taking us both down. I saw Lassiter storm off, not making any attempt to fix what he had done.

I stayed perfectly still, in shock, for just two moments before I realized I was sprawled across Juliet's much smaller body.

"Jules! Are you ok?" I carefully pulled myself off of her, trying to move her as little as possible.

"Yeah," she groaned, pushing herself into a sitting position, I helped support her weight.

"Oh god, Shawn, you're bleeding." Juliet gently touched underneath the part of my lip that was split, probably from Lassie's hand hitting my teeth.

"Don't worry about it, are you sure you're ok?" I rose to my felt, and then attempted to help her do the same.

"Yeah," she said as I lifted her. "I'm fine." As she shifted her weight to her feet I heard her gasp.

"Jules, what is it?" I frantically held her weight again.

"Nothing, I swear, it's just my foot." She was trying to be tough, but I could hear right through that.

"We're going to hospital." I scooped her up, careful not to move her too much and headed out of the station only to remember that I'd driven my bike.

"You have your phone on you?" I asked Juliet softly.

"Just take my car." She started digging around in her pocket, looking for her keys.

"Gus drove us this morning, remember?" Jules looked utterly confused, which made me nervous. She wasn't one to forget these sorts of things, even in moments like this one.

"Did you hit your head?"

"No….I mean…I don't _think_ so."

"Ok, just dial Gus's cell for me."

She did as I asked and held the phone up to my ear.

"_Burton Guster…" _

"Hey, Gus, it's me. Listen, I need-"

"_No Shawn. I'm not your personal chauffer. I drove us to breakfast this morning, then took Juliet to work and I paid for the-_" Gus started to ramble.

"I know buddy, and you're awesome for doing that but I need your help. Juliet needs to go to the hospital. Come pick us up at the station. I'll explain everything on the way."

"_I'll be right there."_ And he hung up.

I could feel Juliet's small body starting to go limp in my arms. She was getting heavier and her eyes were slowly closing. I've seen her like this many times, it's what she looked like when she was falling asleep, but I knew that it wouldn't be good for her to fall asleep now. I knew she had to have hit her head.

"Hear that Jules? Gus is coming." I kissed the side of her eye and tried to keep her talking.

"So what did you do today?" Out came the words before I could take them back. I really hoped she didn't bring up whatever happened with Lassiter. Right now I just wanted her to think about happy things.

"I messed up." She mumbled, tears starting to emerge from her eyes. "I messed up the evidence and it could cost us our case." And with that the tears fell.

"Hey, c'mon. It's nothing you can't fix. You're _Juliet O'Hara. _You are an awesome detective and have the coolest boyfriend." I kissed her lips. "You're the only real life sexy badass female detective who also has a soft side." I told her by 'very close talking', and then kissed her once more, pulling away as Gus's car pulled up. Within seconds he had the back door open.

"Supreme grade A service buddy. Thanks for getting us." I carefully slid into the seat, Juliet still on my lap. I moved her to the side seat, and buckled her in, seating myself in the middle, still holding onto her.

"What happened?" Gus closed the door and quickly hopped in the driver seat, speeding off to the hospital.

"Turns out Lassie face is the incredible hulk's younger brother. No wonder he doesn't talk about his family. Can't you drive any faster?"

"I'm going as fast as I can Shawn, we'll be there soon."

I was so glad that Gus knew how I worked. We spent the remaining time in the car listening to him joke about his day, and be my temporary replacement. And after what seemed like an eternity, we finally arrived at the hospital.

Once inside, the doctors wheeled Jules away to run tests. Before they took her, I promised that I'd be waiting for her, and that she wouldn't be alone. Now for the hard part-waiting.

"You don't have to wait here. I'll call you if anything happens." I said to Gus as I sat in a hospital chair, and he plopped down next to me.

"Are you kidding? Juliet's my friend, and you are my best friend, and I'm gonna be here for you two."

"Thanks" I said, then continued telling him exactly what happened.

Sometime later, one of the doctors came out to talk to us. He informed us that Juliet's injuries weren't serious. Just a broken ankle and a minor concussion, but they were keeping her there overnight to watch for internal bleeding. As soon as we were allowed permission to head to her room, Gus and I rushed to see her. When we got there, she was asleep, with a bandaged and casted foot and a small swell forming on the back of her head. Gus told me he was going home, and to call him if anything happened, then he left me with Jules for the night.

"Hey, Jules, I know you are sleeping, but I wanted to apologize. I know it's not really my fault, but at the same time it also is my fault. I know the doctor said you are fine, but I'm not leaving you. I'll see you when you wake up."

I kissed her forehead and pulled the itchy hospital chair right up against the bed, hoping to be able to fall asleep. Just as I was dozing off…

"Shawn?"

"Jules…" I mumbled sleepily.

"JULES! YOU'RE UP!" too loud.

"you're up." I tried again in a whisper.

"Mhm." She snickered.

"Shawn, go home."

"No."

"You can't be comfortable."

"I'm not leaving you Jules, I promised. And what kind of boyfriend would I be if I broke a promise…in a _hospital_ none-the-less. It'd probably mess with your recovery."

"Fine, but would you at least get up here?" Juliet scooted over on the small hospital bed.

"It's too small. I can't properly sleep in a starfish position on that…and you barely fit now." I pointed out.

"Look at me, there are no wires or anything that are going to get pulled, and my foot's in a cast, so being up here can't possibly hurt. Plus, they do it in Grey's Anatomy…I hear it helps the healing process to cuddle…and kiss." She made a little more room and waited for me to hop up.

"Well, if you insist."

I climbed gently onto the bed, which was actually bigger than it looked, and held her in my arms, being sure not to kick her foot. She rolled over to face me, and rested a hand on my face. I smiled as she moved forward to kiss me, and I responded.

"Thanks for taking care of me." She whispered against my lips, then tucked her head into my chest.

I kissed the top of her head, and gently rubbed her back as we started to drift off together.

"I love you." I said quietly into her hair.

"I love you too." She mumbled sleepily into my chest.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"I've HAD it with you!"

It was everything about him that bothered me at this particular moment. His silly hair, his childish tee shirt, his stupid converse (which I looked down at and noticed Detective O'Hara wearing the same ones). But most of all it was his attitude. Who the hell was he to come into _my _office and tell me what to do. I'll admit that _occasionally_ he does good work, but this was not a case of his, and I was trying to get work done.

O'Hara had messed up badly, and she needed to realize that her mistake could possibly lose us our case, and in walks Spencer being the 'good boyfriend'. They needed to learn to keep their relationship crap at home and FAR away from me.

Next thing I know my fist is connecting with his jaw.

_Shit._

He stumbled back tripping on his own damn feet and knocking over both himself and O'Hara.

_I do NOT need this right now. _I thought to myself as I took off. They can deal with me later. I got in my car and started to drive. Passing the smoothie shop I almost stopped. I used to really love a good pineapple mango smoothie after a long day putting bad guys in cells, but now just the thought of pineapple made me cringe. Instead I drove to a bar.

It's not my fault that I'm angry. I used to be a happy person…not _Spencer_ happy…just normal human being happy. I would leave the station and rather than go to bars alone and think about the terrors of the city, I'd go _home, _to a _house,_ where my _wife_ was waiting.

The next day I went in to work and saw Spencer sitting on O'Hara's desk. Leaning up against the desk was a pair of crutches. How dramatic of him. I smiled slightly to myself noticing his stitched lip though.

"You've got the nerve to show up here?" I asked him. Did he not understand he was not welcome while I was working?

"Sure do Lassieboy. Well actually, _I _wanted to stay home and have a Molly Ringwald marathon…I bought a wig and enough popcorn to feed me…and Gus and Jules, but she insisted on coming to work. She said I'd look silly with red hair. Maybe you could wear the Molly wig, Lass."

"Fine, well why do _you_ have to be here?" I threw my things on my desk and sat down. I could feel the beginning of a headache.

"Driving miss Juliet…but in the ugly blue work car I _borrowed._"

"Go home Spencer. She can drive herself."

It was then that Chief Vick emerged from her office.

"Detective Lassiter, I'm going to have to ask you to turn in your gun and your badge."

"Excuse me?"

"Gun and badge, Carlton. You're on probation."

"Wha-because I hit Spencer?"

"_Yes,_ Mr. Lassiter. And in the process of your violent act you injured an officer."

"WHO? Spencer isn't an officer, he's barely a person."

"Ouch, Lassie." Shawn piped in.

"Mr. Spencer." The chief quieted him.

"Have you bothered to say good morning to your partner, Lassiter?" She continued.

I glanced over at Juliet who had spun around in her chair. It was then that I noticed the cast on her leg and the bruises on her shin.

"What happened to _you_?" I asked.

"You hit Shawn…he landed on me? Remember?"

"Once again Carlton…your things." Vick reminded me again.

"Fine, but this is absolutely ridiculous." I handed over my badge and gun, then felt my ego shrink.

"We are mandating that you go to at least 20 days of anger management, and ask that you do not show up here until you are finished with half of them. Once you have done 10 classes, you can return and do deskwork only, and you can go back into the field when I feel you are ready. Follow the rules, and we won't take this to court."

"What about my case that we-"

"I gave the case to Detective Anderson. He's taking over in the field and Juliet is doing desk work and in office investigations. He will be her new partner. It's temporary for now, since she didn't request a new partner, but depending on how things go, it could become permanent. I suggest you do as you are told."

"O'Hara's still on the case? _She's _the one who missed the evidence and lost us our leads."

"I'm well aware of this. But Detective O'Hara showed up today, straight from the hospital. Mistakes are made all the time, Carlton. For example yesterday…_you _made a HUGE mistake. You're just lucky that Juliet only has a broken ankle and a mild concussion, and Shawn only has a split lip. I'm going to ask you to leave now. "

"Yes chief." I said, anger bubbling up inside of me. I left the station in a rush and drove back to the bar…that same damned bar.

**I hop that wasn't too unbearable. I finally got a little shules in there!  
Speaking of which-I feel that shawn is a little out of character, but it was fitting for the story, so I just had to roll with it. Let me know what you think and please give me some ideas.**

**3 Molly**


End file.
